Welcome to Halloween Town!
by Jessica35588
Summary: Melissa is a normal woman who lives in Nevada. But, when she dies, she goes to a very special place... (Note: I obviously do not own The Nightmare Before Christmas or anything else I mention!) Contains Gore, and occasional swearing. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

It was late night. It was dark, and cold. All I could hear was the squirrels storing up for winter and the wind blowing through the trees. It was beautiful, yet eerie at the same time. I couldn't sleep. Too many ideas were rushing through my head. How long will I live? Will I die early? If so, how would life be for family and friends? So, to ease my nerves, I grabbed a flashlight, my safety knife, my slippers, a book, and my robe, and I headed straight for the door.

My name is Melissa Lauren Smith. I am 20 years old and I live in a small house in Nevada. I wear glasses and have short brown hair and brown eyes. I am tall and a little chubby, but I'm fine with myself. I live alone, unless you count my chihuahua, Pennie.

"C'mon, Pennie!" I said to my dog as I turned on the porch light. I sat down on the chair on my porch, and started to read where I left off. I was reading 'The City of Ember'. I had re-read it many times, but it was and still is one of my favorite books. I work as a local newspaper journalist, but I enjoy to read and write in my free time. I shuddered in cold, and wrapped my robe around me. Every now and then I saw a car pass by, wheter it was workers coming home from a late shift, teenagers coming home from a party, or just plain night owls. After an hour or two, I went back to the house. I was calm and in bed when I realized something.

The report! I had completely forgot about it! The newspaper I worked for had assigned a report to me about how littering rates have gone up since we elected a new mayor.

It was a sleepless night for me. I spent it looking up sites and documents, and printing out charts and speeches. Now I was driving to work, Pennie in the passenger seat (I always did since a couple of months ago, she ran away, and I ended up finding her at the pound.) and dark circles under my eyes. It was a bad idea to drive to work, but I was fine. My car screeched to a halt as I got to my work. I cracked my window and left.

I slowly walked inside and went upstairs to my tiny office. It was filled with pictures of family, friends, and, of course, Pennie. On my desk, other than my computer, was snow globes, little knick-knacks from places me and my friends went to, more pictures in frames, and doodles from my lunch break. I set down the report on my desk and sat down. I had about twenty minutes until I had to turn it in. So, I grabbed a piece of paper from the stack of computer paper under my desk, and a pencil from my back-pack, and I started to draw a fairy. I was kind of girly, and usually drew mystical creatures.

I stopped about ten minutes in to leave to turn in my report. I grabbed it and left. I walked up about three sets of stairs until I reached my boss's office.

"Mr. Hernandez!" I said to my boss.

"Yes, Miss Smith?" he said

"I have the report!" I said as I handed it in.

"Good." he said.

He started to read it. I hoped it was good. I mean, I spent all night on it.

"This is good." said Mr. Hernandez.

" Great!" I said. "I completely forgot about it until about midnight, and then I remembered. I worked all night on this little guy!"

"Well, It's great you remembered it. I guess that will teach you to start your reports early, huh, Miss Smith?"

"Oh yeah. Definitely." I said.

"Good. You are dismissed" he said.

I walked out.

"Yes!" I said as I fist-pumped the air.


	2. Chapter 2

I went back to my office. it was ten minutes until my lunch break. So, I started another article. **" This year's annual Halloween fest starts on October tenth and ends November third."** I wrote. **" Important dates: Costume contest- October 20th. Pumpkin carving winners- October 25th..."** Then, it was time for our lunch break.

I first checked on Pennie, and then I went to the little coffee shop across the street. I bought a coffee and sat down. _BEEP! _It was my phone.

_"How are you, honey? - mom" _Read my screen.

_"Good, why?" _I texted.

_"Just checking on you" _she said

"Number 23." called the woman behind the counter.

I went up to get it, paid her, and then left. I walked back across the street, to the building , and went to my office. There I started doodling as I drank my coffee. I came out of it with a half-full stomach and a drawing of a cartoony looking fairy. Afterwards, I finished my article, and sent it to Mr. Hernandez. I got into my car. then, I started driving home. I got onto the freeway. The man in front of me was on his phone. " HEY, BUDDY! GET OF THE PHONE! YOU ARE DRIVING, YOU MORON!" I screamed out the window, while Pennie barked. The man in front of me put his phone down and slammed on his brakes.

In shock, I slammed on mine to avoid crashing into him. But, it was too late. I heard Penny bark, and then the shattering of glass. I heard people shouting and running. I opened my eyes. I was on the ground, which I could only guess because I fell off the car in front of us. Poor Pennie was on the road in front of me, covered in blood and glass. My car was very old, and the seatbelts didn't work, so I didn't wear them. My airbags didn't come out in time, either. Then, everything had gone dark.

I felt as if I was falling, and then I heard a **thump**. I opened my eyes. I was in the middle of a forest. Dead leaves had hidden the ground under me. It was nighttime, but the moon was replaced with a giant glowing jack-o-lantern. Then, I heard another, smaller **thump** beside me. It was Pennie, but she looked different. Her fur was a darker shade of tan, and some patches of fur were covered in blood. A large piece of glass stuck out of her head, and the skin on her tail was gone, leaving only bone. I knew it was her, though, because she was wearing her pink collar.

I was afraid. Was I dead? Was I unconscious? Is this a dream? Is this Hell? I am not a religious person, but this might be hell. So, I called Pennie and we started walking through the woods. It was then when I stumbled upon a scarecrow with a pumpkin for a head. Above his head was a sign that read **HALLOWEEN TOWN**


	3. Chapter 3

"Huh..." I cautiously walked in. I was afraid. Then, I saw a tall, slim figure. From what I saw, it was wearing a suit and had a round, pale head. I stepped back. _crunch_. 'Crap' I thought. It turned around. I tried to move, but I was still. I wanted to run, but I didn't. It was walking toward us. Pennie stood there and barked. It was right in front of me. It had two holes where the eyes should be, a long mouth, and two holes where the nose should be. _" AHHHHHHHHHHHHH "_ I screamed. I went straight for the forest behind me, running as fast as my legs would take me. I didn't think he was following me, thank goodness. I stumbled and then... **thump. **My body had fallen on the dead leaves and twigs. "_OWWW_ " I said. Then, something pulled me up. I looked to see what it was. '**OH MY GOD'** I thought. It was him. "Are you okay?" he said "Yes..." I said, nervously. I took a step back. " Oh. " he said. " I'm Jack. Jack Scellington." he said. ' Well, he is being nice. he helped me up and he is now talking to me. He must have some form of humanity' I thought " I'm Melissa. " I said " Where am I? " I asked. "You're in Halloween town!" he said.

"So, I can only guess you are new?" he asked.

"Um... yes?" I mumbled

"Well, are you dead? then you might be a corpse..." he said

"Well, me and my dog got in a car accident." I said

"Ah."

"Wait! Where is she?!" I shouted "_ PENNIE!"_

So, we went off to find her.

"You saw her, right, Jack?" I asked

" Blood spots? Bone tail?"

"Exactly."

"**PENNIE!"** we yelled

We heard a _bark _in the distance. Then the faint patter of paws on leaves and sticks. There she was.

"OH THANK GOD! THERE YOU ARE!"

We all started walking back, Pennie in my arms. There was a long silence, except the sound of us walking.

"Thank you, Jack. I was afraid that I lost her."

"Your welcome."

"I'm sorry for my reaction to seeing you. I was alone and afraid. And, its not everyday you see a Skeleton."

"That's fine. Most of the newcomers react to me like that."

"So... is this where all dead people go?" I asked

"Definitely not! Halloween town would be crowded! Only if you truly are a good person do you come here when you die. Who knows what happens to the others."

"So, was I chosen to go here?"

"That is what nobody knows."

"Oh" I said.

It was a long time before we reached our destination


	4. Chapter 4

It was a weird town. Of course, partly because it was inhabited by monsters, but also because most of the buildings looked lopsided.

"Um, Jack?" I asked.

"Yes?" he responded.

"Where exactly will I live?"

"Uh... I don't know. I'll have to look for an abandoned house. I don't know of any at the moment, though. But in the meantime, I guess you can stay in my guest room, if you want.

"Well, I guess I don't have a choice, do I?"

"I guess you don't." he chuckled.

He brought me and Pennie down the uneven cobblestone road, until we came to a tall gate, both sides connected to a stone fence that wrapped around the tall, out of proportion house inside.

"Ah. here we are." he said to me.

He pulled an odd key out of his coat pocket. It had a bat on the bottom of it's handle. We walked in and he closed the gate behind us. We walked up the long staircase up to his house. Once he got to the door, he used the same key and we walked inside.

"Sally! I'm home! We have a guest!" he shouted.

"I'm in here!" shouted a female voice from inside another room.

We walked in to see a tall woman sewing a long, greenish dress. But she was not any ordinary woman. Her skin was a pale green color, and it was stitched together with thick, brown thread. Her hair was made of reddish brown yarn, and she had stitches around her mouth. She was wearing a light brown dress with stitches on it. My guess was that she was a living ragdoll.

"I was getting kind of worried there, Jack. I thought you might not of come back." she said.

"Well I'm fine. Don't worry about me. This is Melissa. She is a newcomer. She is gong to be here for the next week." he said.

"Very nice to meet you." she said

"You too." I said to her.

"Melissa, this is Sally" he said to me. "Are you using the guest room?" he asked Sally

"No. She can use it." She said. "I can take her."

"Ok." Jack said.

So Sally, Pennie, and I went down a long corridor until we got to the end. She brought me into a small room, which I assumed was the guest room. It had a small bed next to a window, and behind the door was a closet.

"Here is your room" said Sally.


End file.
